Esa cotorra rosa del Capitolio
by Misila
Summary: Effie decide pasar unos días en el Distrito 12 para ver qué tal les va a Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch. Claro que al último no le hace la menor gracia volver a verla.


La trilogía _Los Juegos del Hambre_ pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo no gano nada con esto.

* * *

_**Esa cotorra rosa del Capitolio**_

o-o-o

**I**

Si ha de ser sincera, sigue sin comprender del todo qué hace ella, Effie Trinket, una mujer hecha y derecha del Capitolio, que tras la caída de la tiranía de Snow encontró su lugar en una exitosa cadena de ropa, en un lugar tan poco agraciado como es el Distrito 12.

Si bien la primera vez que fue allí, el día de la Cosecha de los Septuagésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre, le pareció un lugar francamente horrible, apagado y gris, ahora las ganas de coger un tren de regreso al Capitolio son mayores que nunca.

Sin embargo, el tren se va de la estación y Effie ve alejarse con él su última oportunidad de largarse de allí sin que nadie se entere de que ha estado. Con un suspiro, deja de juguetear con su pelo y camina por la estación arrastrando sus dos enormes maletas hasta llegar a un taxi –tan sobrio que Effie se tiene que recordar que ese lugar está en el mismo país que su amado Capitolio–, preguntándose cómo se tomarán los demás su llegada.

Mira por la ventana mientras se dirige a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Aún se conservan restos de los edificios destruidos durante el bombardeo que asoló el Distrito, pero poco a poco la muerte deja paso a la vida y las plantas vuelven a brotar y los animales a poblar el lugar.

Piensa en Katniss. Oh, pobre niña, lo que debe de haber sufrido. Y sólo tiene diecinueve años. Effie no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella, pese a los muchos desplantes que suele dar. A ella y a Peeta, claro. Se pregunta cómo les irá; espera que mejor que la última vez que los vio.

El coche se detiene en la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores y Effie ordena al conductor que saque sus pertenencias del maletero. ¡De ningún modo piensa hacerlo ella!

Observa las enormes casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores y, tras unos segundos, respira hondo y se dirige a la mansión de Katniss.

o-o-o

El despertar para Haymitch no es más que un indicio de que tiene que ir a por más alcohol para volver a su agradable inconsciencia.

Se levanta con dificultad y camina tambaleándose hacia la cocina en busca de whisky, ginebra o lo primero que encuentre; lo único importante es que tenga alcohol, bendita sustancia que lo libera de Juegos, Vasallajes y rebeliones. Que lo lleva lejos de cadáveres irreconocibles y chillidos de dolor que, no obstante, nunca deja de oír en la lejanía.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se apoya en la enorme mesa de la cocina escucha abrirse la puerta de casa.

Gruñe. Probablemente serán Katniss o Peeta.

—Haymitch—sí, es Peeta. El hombre abre un armario y encuentra una botella de licor de un tono violáceo, ignorando la llamada del joven. El muchacho aparece en la puerta y arquea las cejas al ver a su mentor borracho, apenas sorprendido de encontrarlo en ese estado—. Deja de beber. Ha venido…

—No me importa—lo interrumpe Haymitch, intentando abrir la botella. Saca su navaja del bolsillo y lo intenta, pero las manos le tiemblan demasiado. Gruñe de nuevo, frustrado, y se aparta el pelo sucio de la cara para mirar de nuevo a Peeta, que parece ligeramente divertido—. ¿De qué te ríes, eh?

—Mejor bebe luego—le recomienda el joven, acercándose a él y quitándole la botella sin mucha dificultad—. Creo que te hará más falta que ahora. Ha venido Effie.

_Effie._

El nombre resuena varias veces en la cabeza de Haymitch, y el hombre necesita varios segundos para situarla. _Esa cotorra rosa del Capitolio_, apunta una voz en su cabeza.

Haymitch recupera la botella en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido considerando su embriaguez. Cuando uno piensa en el incesable parloteo con acento del Capitolio y los odiosos y exquisitos modales de Effie Trinket, sin embargo, puede comprender la velocidad del hombre. El miedo puede hacer cosas asombrosas.

—Nos vemos cuando se vaya, entonces.

Peeta pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ha venido a vernos a todos—Haymitch se deja caer en una silla y, tras varios segundos más peleándose con la botella, logra abrirla y bebe un largo trago.

No odia a Effie Trinket. Simplemente le resulta uno de los seres más irritantes que ha tenido la suerte o la desgracia de conocer. Con esa boca pintada de colores extraños que no se calla ni debajo de agua, con esos conjuntitos imposibles y horrorosos que son la última moda en su amado Capitolio, con sus condenados _día ¡muy, muy, muy importante!_...

Con todo, Haymitch no olvida que hace dos años ella también se rebeló contra Snow, dejando de lado su vida de placeres y comodidades y siendo encarcelada hasta que terminó la guerra. Y que, después de todo, su preocupación por Katniss y Peeta resultó ser tan genuina como la de él. Ni tampoco que algunas noches, cuando él se emborrachaba hasta altas horas de la noche contemplando a sus tributos en la televisión, ella le echaba una manta por encima y una pequeña bronca.

Pero Effie Trinket es Effie Trinket y si no fuese tan cargante no sería ella. Por supuesto.

—Olvídalo, chaval. Soportadla tú y tu novia, que tenéis más aguante.

Peeta sacude la cabeza.

—Haymitch, ha venido desde el Capitolio. Lleva dos días en el tren. ¡Y está aquí por voluntad propia! Lo mínimo que se merece es que vayas a buscarla. Y además, ha preguntado por ti.

—Lo dudo—replica Haymitch, empinando de nuevo la botella de licor.

Peeta suspira.

—Pues tanto si quieres como si no, vas a venir—decide. Vuelve a coger la botella y Haymitch saca la navaja, pero el joven sabe de sobra que no es capaz de hacerle daño y se la quita rápidamente.

Resignado, Haymitch deja que Peeta lo ayude a adecentarse. La ducha con agua fría ayuda a que pueda despejarse un poco, y ponerse ropa limpia hace que se sienta algo mejor. Se afeita la barba de dos semanas y, cuando termina de todo, parece casi sobrio, salvo por los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Haymitch suelta un bufido; sabe que, en el fondo, da lo mismo cuánto se arregle; Effie va a darle el mismo dolor de cabeza –más que el que ya tiene.

Cuando considera que está listo, Haymitch sigue a Peeta hasta la casa de Katniss. Ya apenas se tambalea.

El parloteo de Effie Trinket llega hasta sus oídos en cuanto pone un pie en el vestíbulo. Con un suspiro resignado que hace que Peeta tenga que aguantar la risa, Haymitch lo sigue hasta el salón, donde Katniss está sentada escuchando a su invitada, sonriendo un poco.

Effie se gira cuando los escucha entrar y se pone en pie de un salto, como accionada por un resorte.

Haymitch puede estar borracho y ser capaz de negar muchas evidencias, pero le sería imposible decir que hoy Effie no está hermosa.

Sin duda, Haymitch jamás la ha visto tan… natural. Lleva un vestido _normal_, que le llega un poco más alto de la rodilla, de un tono rosa pálido, para nada disonante con los suaves colores de las paredes, que más que hacer daño a la vista es una bendición para los ojos grises de Haymitch. No lleva ninguna peluca, sino que su cabello castaño –el hombre se pregunta si ése es su tono natural– le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso y brillante. Está menos maquillada de lo que Haymitch la ha visto en su vida, y eso le da un toque de frescura del que carece con todos esos adornos del Capitolio.

—Hola, Haymitch—lo saluda con un moderado entusiasmo. Se acerca a él caminando sobre sus dos andamios –se ve que no ha podido resistirse a eso– y le planta un beso en cada mejilla. Haymitch se obliga a responder al saludo y luego se sienta en el sofá con ella, ya que el otro está ocupado por Katniss y Peeta, que acaba de dejarse caer a su lado—. Bueno… ¿Cómo va todo? Ya he visto que estáis reconstruyendo esto—comenta—. ¿Qué hay de las minas? ¿Habéis encontrado alguna perla?

Haymitch ríe entre dientes. Puede que algún día Effie comprenda que las perlas y el carbón tienen poco que ver, pero por lo que se ve no va a ser hoy.

—Las han cerrado—responde Peeta—. Ahora cultivamos la tierra, y están construyendo una fábrica de medicamentos.

—Estupendo, estupendo… ¿Y qué tal estáis vosotros?

Katniss se remueve en su asiento, algo nerviosa, y su interlocutora parece comprender que ha metido la pata con esa pregunta.

—Mejor—admite la joven finalmente, tomando la mano de Peeta—. ¿Y tú?

—Fantásticamente—Effie vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Trabajo en una cadena de ropa de moda que se creó después de la caída de Snow y he de decir que varias de mis ideas han ayudado a que la empresa crezca muy rápidamente…

Haymitch se recuesta en el sofá, mirando a Effie sin oírla. Porque sabe que como le preste atención la cabeza empezará a dolerle horrores y, ahora que Peeta ha conseguido sacarlo del alcohol, aunque sea sólo durante unas horas, no quiere estropearlo tan pronto. Además, cuando uno no escucha ese irritante acento del Capitolio y esa voz cantarina, contemplar a Effie Trinket resulta _incluso_ agradable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?—inquiere entonces Peeta, sacando a Haymitch de su embotamiento.

—Me voy pasado mañana. He pensado en dormir en una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores; total, sólo hay tres ocupadas…

Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch intercambian una mirada.

—Llegas tarde. Ahora todas están ocupadas—dice el tercero.

—¡Oh!—Effie sonríe, sin dejar que eso mine su ánimo—. Bueno, entonces supongo que cabré en alguna de las vuestras.

Katniss se muerde el labio.

—Verás, Effie… En ésta vivimos Peeta y yo, en la de Peeta ahora viven los Hawthorne y…

—Bueno, seguro que a ti no te importa—Effie le dirige una mirada encantadora a Haymitch.

—¿Qué? No, ni lo sueñes—gruñe él.

—Pero si vives solo—rebate Peeta. Se encoge un poco cuando su mentor lo fulmina con la mirada.

—A ti nadie te ha preguntado—le espeta Haymitch.

—Pero tiene razón. ¿Qué te cuesta?—Effie hace un puchero—. Ya verás cómo no te molestaré. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta que estoy ahí.

o-o-o

Effie mira alrededor con curiosidad cuando entra a la casa de Haymitch tras él. No le gusta que esté tan oscura, y definitivamente su gusto y el de su anfitrión son muy distintos en cuanto a decoración. No obstante, agradece que esté limpia –lo que ella no sabe es que eso es así porque Peeta y Sae la Grasienta se encargaron de ello hace dos días–, y sonríe.

—¿Dónde duermo yo?—inquiere.

—Donde quieras —responde Haymitch de mal humor.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Donde caigo—dicho esto, se va a la cocina y saca una botella de licor violáceo de un armario, de la que bebe un largo trago.

Effie frunce el ceño.

—Sigues bebiendo—Haymitch la ignora—. ¡Eso no es bueno!

El hombre deja la botella en la mesa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Sube y vete al cuarto que más te guste; buscaré otro y no te molestaré.

—No quiero que bebas—refunfuña la mujer—. Eres insoportable cuando lo haces. Y hoy me estabas cayendo _incluso_ bien.

Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco y bebe de nuevo.

—No me vas a decir qué hacer en mi casa—declara.

Enfadada, Effie sale de la cocina y arrastra sus maletas por el pasillo. Sin embargo, al llegar a las escaleras se encuentra con que no puede con las dos a la vez. Así que deja una a un lado y sube como puede la otra, preguntándose por qué metió tantas cosas cuando puede que ni siquiera vaya a necesitarlas todas. Pero ella estaba más tranquila metiendo su ropa ·"de emergencia".

Cuando llega arriba con la maleta, enciende la luz y se apoya en la pared para descansar. No obstante, cuando va a bajar a por la otra descubre a Haymitch subiéndosela con una mano. En la otra está su botella de licor.

—Gracias—murmura Effie, sin poder disimular su sorpresa ante la caballerosidad de Haymitch.

—De nada—el hombre se dispone a bajar otra vez.

—¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?—pregunta ella en voz baja. Haymitch se encoge de hombros—. No deberías.

—Lo sé—responde el hombre, subiendo los dos escalones que ha bajado. Incluso con tacones, Effie es más baja que él—. Pero ayuda.

—¿Ayuda a qué?

Puede que Effie Trinket no sea la persona más perspicaz del mundo, pero es capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas. Sabe que las tres personas a las que ha venido a visitar comparten algo que ella –afortunadamente– nunca tendrá la oportunidad de entender. Han vivido en primera persona la muerte, el horror, las injusticias que ella sólo ha visto a través de una pantalla. Effie puede intuir todo lo que Haymitch ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca va a ser capaz de comprenderlo.

Por eso, intuye la respuesta a su pregunta. Se ve en el brillo de los ojos de Haymitch.

—A olvidar—bebe de nuevo de la botella y baja las escaleras, ya tambaleándose un poco.

Tras varios minutos, Effie se despega de la pared y se dirige al primer dormitorio que encuentra. Contrariamente a su costumbre, no se quita el maquillaje, ni siquiera se cambia de ropa. Se tumba en la cama y mira al techo, sin poder pensar en nada que no sea el hombre que está emborrachándose en el piso inferior.

o-o-o

Cuando Haymitch abre los ojos, se tapa la cara rápidamente.

Hay demasiada luz en la cocina. Las ventanas están todas abiertas, dejando colarse el sol de agosto por ellas. Hasta su nariz llega un delicioso aroma a café y a tostadas. Y un continuo taconeo invade sus oídos. El hombre suelta un gruñido y coge la botella de licor que hay junto a él. Para su desesperación, está vacía.

—¡Buenos días, Haymitch!

_Oh, no. Ella no_.

Se obliga a parpadear hasta acostumbrarse a la inusual luminosidad de la cocina y ve dos tazas de café, mermelada, mantequilla, aceite y tomate sobre la mesa, y a Effie junto a la tostadora, vigilando que el pan no se queme…

_Un momento_. ¿Effie Trinket en la cocina?

—¿Se puede saber—empieza, disgustado—qué estás haciendo?

Effie se gira hacia él con una sonrisa radiante; Haymitch ve que lleva un nuevo vestido, azul cielo, tan sencillo como el de anoche.

—¡Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!—anuncia, entusiasmada—. He pensado que podemos ir a hacer un picnic, aunque sea al jardín; te vendría bastante bien la luz del sol… claro que sólo llevaremos bocadillos, porque lo más sofisticado que se hacer es freír un huevo—admite.

Haymitch se frota los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a ir?

—Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer—Effie sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Beber—sugiere él.

—No. He tirado todas las botellas.

—¿Que has hecho QUÉ?—ruge Haymitch, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella. Menos mal que tiene dinero de sobra para comprar todo lo que quiera, piensa. Eso no hace que su enfado disminuya en lo más mínimo.

Effie lo mira con desafío.

—¡No pienso convivir con un borracho!—declara.

—¡Te vas mañana!—replica Haymitch—. ¿Qué más te da?

—¡Mucho!—la mujer se sonroja un poco, pero recupera el aplomo rápidamente—. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido mirarte y ver lo que eres?

—¡Sé lo que soy y tú no eres nadie para cuestionarlo!—Effie aparta la mirada y se gira hacia las tostadas, con los labios fuertemente apretados de rabia.

—Lo que eres es un cobarde—dice en voz tan baja que Haymitch apenas la oye—. Temes recordar y por eso te emborrachas y te destrozas el hígado todos los días.

Enfadado, Haymitch aferra su muñeca con fuerza.

—No sabes nada—sisea, clavando la vista en sus ojos azules.

Effie se suelta con una sacudida y aparta la mirada. Con la respiración entrecortada, vuelve a centrarse en las tostadas. Haymitch sale de la casa a grandes zancadas y cierra con un sonoro portazo.

Le irrita que esté encima de él, piensa, caminando a grandes zancadas por la calle. Llegó anoche y pretende imponer su ley en una casa que ni siquiera es suya. ¿Y qué le importará a ella que Haymitch se emborrache hasta morir? No es asunto de nadie más que suyo. Nadie más sabe lo mucho que le hace falta el alcohol para sobrevivir al terror de todo lo que han presenciado sus ojos grises.

Volviendo a Effie –porque Haymitch evita pensar en el pasado todo lo posible–, no podría estar más enfadado con ella. Y al mismo tiempo, tampoco puede hacer nada para no preguntarse por qué diablos la mujer se está preocupando por él, cuando nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora, salvo Peeta y Katniss.

o-o-o

Effie espera pacientemente hasta el regreso de Haymitch. Sentada en la larga mesa de madera, con los pies colgando, ha ido comiéndose a lo largo de la mañana el desayuno que había preparado para ambos.

Lo cierto es que la reacción de Haymitch no la ha cogido completamente por sorpresa, pero pensaba que el hombre sería un poco más comprensivo. Y que valoraba en algo su salud. Effie supone que el fallo ha estado en tirar sus preciadas botellas de alcohol. Pero ella terminó por apreciar a Haymitch, y no está dispuesta a verlo así. Se suponía que su visita iba a ser alegre.

Haymitch se digna a aparecer cerca de las tres de la tarde. Para la más sincera sorpresa de Effie, no trae ninguna botella de alcohol ni está borracho. En su lugar la mira con cierta disculpa. Una expresión que la mujer jamás creyó que podría existir en su rostro.

—Effie…—empieza. No son muchas las veces que se dirige a ella por su nombre. Se acerca a la mesa, dubitativo—. A ver… No quería hablarte así antes y siento haberte hecho daño—recita de un tirón, como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria—. Pero no puedes llegar a mi casa y hacer lo que te dé la real gana y encima pretender cambiar algo que no se puede.

—Lo de que no se puede te lo has inventado—comenta ella. Intenta reducir al mínimo su acento del Capitolio; sabe que a la gente de los Distritos no le gusta mucho—. Katniss y Peeta no se emborrachan todos los días.

—Peeta y Katniss son valientes. Tenías razón en eso de que soy un cobarde—dice Haymitch en voz baja, mirando al suelo—. Mira, no necesito que me digas lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sólo que te mantengas al margen.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?—lo desafía Effie. Haymitch da un paso más hacia ella—. Yo era muy pequeña en el segundo Vasallaje—dice entonces—. Pero he visto cómo ganaste y sé lo que pasó después; el rumor duró mucho tiempo—suspira—. No te culpo por lo que haces—agrega en voz baja.

Haymitch tarda un buen rato en contestar. Finalmente, mira a Effie de nuevo:

—Entonces, ¿para qué te metes?

—Porque no me gusta, porque no es justo—la mujer se muerde el labio para evitar que las lágrimas afloren a sus ojos—. Es horrible lo que te hicieron y no creo que seas ningún cobarde, pero… no puedes estar así siempre.

—Llevo casi veintinueve años así—replica—. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar?

Effie sacude la cabeza.

—¿Y si me quedo? ¿Y si te obligo?

Haymitch ríe sin humor y se acerca un poco más. Sin darse cuenta, está a apenas diez centímetros de Effie.

—Dudo que resistieras más de una semana fuera de tu amado Capitolio—sisea.

Y luego, con las manos temblorosas y los ojos reflejando cada herida que arrastra desde hace ya tantos años, Haymitch la besa.

A Effie le cuesta unos segundos reaccionar. No tarda en darse cuenta de que para Haymitch ese beso ha sido el primero en bastante tiempo, y lo atrae hacia sí con decisión y al mismo tiempo con cuidado. Porque sabe que ha sufrido mucho, aunque sólo pueda alcanzar a intuir _cuánto_.

Cuando se separan, Haymitch no se va muy lejos. Se aferra a Effie y hunde el rostro en su pelo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitiéndose derrumbarse frente a alguien. Ella simplemente le devuelve el abrazo y enreda los dedos en su cabello gris, sin ganas de hablar –cosa rara siendo Effie–, ofreciéndole un apoyo silencioso.

No es hasta mucho rato después que Haymitch deshace su abrazo. La mira largamente y luego sonríe por algo que sólo entiende él.

—¿Qué?—inquiere Effie, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—No vas a conseguir nada—le advierte él, sonriendo un poco—. Ni hablando, ni con besos, ni con nada. Me duele estar mucho tiempo sobrio.

Effie entorna los ojos con desafío.

—Eso está por ver.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tiene un final un poco demasiado abierto, lo sé, pero me ha costado un montón esta viñeta, y creo que tendrá continuación. Ha sido mi primera excursión por Panem; bueno, en realidad, nunca he salido del _Potterverso_ hasta ahora. Por eso estoy muy nerviosa respecto a esto…

Y bueno, la verdad es que originalmente quería escribir algo en tono de humor, pero mi vena dramática pudo más…

Oh, una aclaración: para mí, el año que Katniss y Peeta compiten en los Juegos era el segundo en el que Effie iba a la cosecha del Distrito 12. Se notaba que la mujer era joven y acababa de empezar, ya que no paraba de hablar de ascender y que le pusieran un mejor Distrito. Por tanto, conoció a Haymitch un año antes. O eso quiero imaginarme.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
